Ayumu Chiyoko
Ayumu Chiyoko (歩千代子, Ayumu Chiyoko) is a member of the The Sorcerous 9, as well as the partner of Asada Tetsuya. Appearance Ayumu Chiyoko has great round red eyes which she uses to intimidate Asada. She has a light pink hair where she ties it in a pony tail manner. The style of clothing is mostly sleeveless because she feels comfortable with it. She wheres a necklace inscribed with "Pure Love" given by her Mother at her death bed. Personality According to Yukino, Ayumu is a kind girl and was always supporting her little sister when her parents were scolding her. Ayumu also tends to behave more analytically than the average individual, preferring to have detailed information of her enemies before battling them. Ayumu reveals her dislike for the world, calling it filthy and only a place full of conflict. She has an obsession with sweets viewing them as beings of perfection. Her obsession with them is so great that she dreams of nothing but herself becoming a cake.She has also expressed extreme displeasure towards anyone who speaks negatively about her dream, as shown when Asada mocked it, causing her to lose her sanity. History Ayumu always supported Yukino in her childhood as Yukino felt useless to her family and would always be scolded by her parents. However, one day, a group of Phantom Lord (Zikimura) followers attacked her family. Her parents were killed and Ayumu was captured. Her sister just barely managed to survive the attack.After her capture by a Phantom Lord cult, Ayumu ended up being one of the many slaves who was used to construct there hideout. soon after Ayumu breakout prison and was found by The Big Boss Quotes Inherited will, the swelling of the changing times, and the dreams of people. These are things that cannot be stopped. As long as people seek the answer to freedom, these will never cease to be! (継承された意志、時代の変化の膨潤、および人々の夢。これらは、停止することはできませんものです。人々が自由への回答を求めている限り、これらはでなくなることはありません！, Keishō sa reta ishi, jidai no henka no bōjun, oyobi hitobito no yume. Korera wa, teishi suru koto wa dekimasen monodesu. Hitobito ga jiyū e no kaitō o motomete iru kagiri, korera wadenaku naru koto wa arimasen!) Magic & Ability Voice Magic The user is freely capable of manipulating their voice, allowing them to control their voices to imitate sounds of creatures such as animal noises and explosions or increase or decrease the tone of their voice. Ayumu can make her voice come from somewhere else, even great distances or somewhere where the user isn't physically present. *'Butterfly Charm' (失われた王の神殿, Ushinawareta-ō no shinden) using his Voice Magic, Ayumu can induce sleepiness to his opponent. This magic can also be used to rejuvenate allies and herself. Sometimes when shes angry the butterfly charm turns into a red color representing rage, then attacks the opponent. *'Mind Control' Ayumu can control the minds of others with victims completely subject to the user's mental control. If the victims were placed into a semi-conscious state, they may not have any recollection of the previous actions that they performed while under its effect. But after using Ayumu has to suffer minor headache or from fatigue. *'Pain Illusion' Pain illusion is the ability to trick an individual's mind into thinking they are in physical pain. Though it has no physical affect on the body, the pain is quite effective to put a target down no matter the size. In some extent it can torment a person to death by overloading the brain. Ayumu requires a certain range to perform the illusion.